1. Technical Field
This device relates to book and copy holders that are used to hold and retain different size copy and books for independent hands free use.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different constructions for supporting a book or papers in an upstanding readable position without user assistance. Heretofore, it was required that the user uses at least one hand to hold the book open in an upright position for use. Hardback books could be propped up by leaning on some article and non-rigid publications such as workbooks, for example, would require more support. Accordingly, a number of book and page holders have been developed to address this problem.
Typically, prior art book holders of this type have a support frame with attachment straps, hooks or clamps to hold the books on the support stand in open position. Such devices can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,899,404, 2,156,225, 2,441,932, 4,416,414, 4,712,760, 5,052,650 and 5,979,858. Applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. D366,568, D381,212, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,392.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,899,404, a book holder and table can be seen having a book support platform pivotally secured to an adjustable frame stand with a center engagement clip and a pair of adjustable leaf retainers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,858 is directed to a copyholder having an L-shaped free stand copy rest with an upright support panel. A copy engagement clip is positioned over the upper edge of the panel with legs that apply pressure towards one another for engaging the copy against the support panel.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. D366,568 and D381,212 disclose designs having freestanding book holder in D366,568 with an engagement slot and a holder adapter in D381,212 that has an enlarged L-shaped support panel to be interengaged with applicant's book holder of U.S. Pat. No. D366,568.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,329 applicant's book holder is shown having multiple document engagement clips that are engageable from the main support surface.